


Sick Days

by MSecfan



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSecfan/pseuds/MSecfan
Summary: A series of stories about times when members (and honorary members) of the McCord family have been sick while Elizabeth is Secretary of State.





	1. Jason, 14

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this show. I have been watching it since the beginning and have been watching the DVDS as well. I have no part in the show other than as a viewer.

***This first story is going to be about Jason. I have a soft spot in my heart for his character and I feel like he deserves a larger role. Also takes place in season 1 after Stevie moves back in.*** All text messages are in italics. 

Elizabeth was a heavy sleeper but there were always things that would make her rise from her slumber quickly and without hassle. The alarm clock was one, the dreaded phone call from the white house and on this particular night the sound of coughing. Not the kind of cough that you make to clear your throat, the kind that you make when you are congested. She looked over at Henry and he was sleeping peacefully. That only meant that it was one of the kids. She put on her robe and glasses and took off for Stevie's room. Stevie looked peaceful and calm. Elizabeth lingered at the door for a moment until she heard the coughing again. She went to Alisons room and saw that it wasn't her either. She sighed as she walked to Jason's room. Jason was a total suck when he was sick. He was also clingy. She wasn't exactly sure how her day was going to go with a sucky, clingy 14 year old but she didn't care. Her son was sick.

When she got to his room she could see that he was sleeping with no blanket on. She walked over, picked up the blanket and sat on his bed. She was about to wake him when she heard the same coughing that had woken her up. "Hey buddy, sit up when you cough please." she said as she helped him sit up. "Mom?" he questioned hoarsley when his coughing fit had passed. "Yes, baby I'm here. How are you feeling?" "Sick." was all Jason said. He laid back down, wrapped himself in the blanket and fell asleep again. Elizabeth just sat and watched. When she was sure he was sleeping she left his room, leaving the door partially open and went to gather some items. She got the thermometer from her bathroom, the humidifier from the linen closet, some cough medicine, a box of tissues and headed back upstairs. She walked quietly into Jason's room and started to put the items on his side table. She was about to set up the humidifier when Jason's coughing fit started again. She sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back. She gave him some water from the glass that he always had beside his bed and she reached for the thermometer to take his temperature. She tried to put it into his right ear, but he blocked her by putting his had over his ear. "Hurts" was all he said. So she tried the other ear and was successful. Hmmm...she pressed the button on the thermometer to light up the display screen and it read 100.8. She kissed his forehead. "You have a fever. Why don't you take some of this cough syrup. It will help you sleep" she said. Jason shook his head, laid down and fell asleep again. Elizabeth continued setting up the humidifier noticing a faint whistle in Jasons breathing. "Sleep well" she said as she kissed him and walked out his room.

When she got back to her room, she pulled out her phone. "Hello Dr. Roth. I'm sorry to call you so early but I am wondering if you have time first thing this morning. I think Jason has a cold and ear infection I just want to make sure it isn't something more. I'm probably being too cautious but, he doesn't get sick all that often." she asked. "Don't worry about the time, I will be in my office at 7am. Can you meet me then? The office wont be open to the public, so it will just be you guys." Dr. Roth said. Elizabeth hung up, changed her alarm time to 5:30am and went back to sleep keeping a careful ear out for Jason. 

When her alarm went off Elizabeth got up quietly. She didn't want to keep Henry in the dark about Jason, but she also didn't want to wake him up unnecessarily. Elizabeth reached for her phone to send a text to Blake, knowing that he would already be up.  _Hey Blake, will be late. Jason sick, taking him to doctor. Will message if not coming in._ She put her phone down, started to get ready for work. She went to Jasons room and started to wake him up. "Hey Jase, come on buddy. I know you aren't feeling well but I want you to get ready to go see Dr. Roth. Wear something warm and comfy. I will meet you downstairs in 15 minutes." Elizabeth said as she left is room. Elizabeth headed downstairs and wasn't surprised to see a text from Nadine waiting for her.  _Blake said Jason sick. hope he feels better. Please let me know if I need to postpone meeting with Norway._ Crap. Elizabeth thought. She had completely forgotten about her meeting with Norway. She knew that barring a matter of national emergency there was no way she could cancel the meeting. This was the third time that it had to be scheduled since it had been postponed the last two times. She was thinking about moving the meeting to as late in the afternoon as possible and was about to text Nadine and ask for her advice, when Jason came downstairs. He was wearing a soft charcoal coloured hoodie that he had borrowed from Henry the year prior and hadn't returned and a pair of jeans. He had on an old pair of converse running shoes which Elizabeth thought he had thrown out. She was going to ask him about them but decided that right now wasn't the time. She got her coat and shoes on and they got into her car and left. 

While sitting in the car, she knew that Henry would be getting up right about now.  _I've got Jase. We are on our way to Dr. Roth. He's sick. Will let you know more as soon as I know. Love you._ is what Elizabeths text said to Henry.  _Ok. Thanks. Will call his school. Hug Jase for me. Assuming he isn't too grumpy. Love you._ Henry sent back. Elizabeth looked up from her phone to see Jason leaning against the window of the car. She was about to check to see if his temperature had changed when Jasons coughing fit started again. As he was leaning forward coughing, she rubbed his back. Matt, her DS agent who was sitting in the front seat of the car, opened the divider and handed her a bottle of water. "That sounds rough, kid." he said. "It is" Jason said. He stayed leaning forward for a while as Elizabeth continued to rub his back. Once they got to the doctors office, they were greeted by the doctor and brought into an exam room right away. 

"Good morning Ma'am, Jason" Dr. Roth said. "uh huh" Jason said. "I hear you aren't feeling well. Let's see what is going on in your body." Dr. Roth said. She took her stethoscope out and put it to Jasons chest instructing him to breath in and out a few times and she did the same on his back. She took his temperature, confirmed that he did have a fever and moved onto his throat. "Say ahhh..." the doctor instructed as Jason did that. "There is definitely some redness there, but it doesn't look like strep. Now let's look in that ear." She said as she changed instruments. About 30 minutes after she started the exam, and several questions the doctor turned to her prescription pad and started writing. "So it looks like Jason has a garden variety cold, though a bit of a rougher one. He also has an ear infection in his right ear and the start of a throat infection. I've written him a prescription for 10 days worth of antibiotics. He needs to take them all, even if he starts to feel better. He will take them twice a day, once in the morning and once before bed. Try and take them with food. They will work better. Otherwise, you know the drill. Rest, fluids, ibuprofen for the fever and muscle aches. You may want to give him a decongestant slash pain reliever instead though. He has some nasal congestion and I don't want it to spiral into a sinus headache on top of everything else. Jason, just take it easy today and tomorrow and you will feel better in no time." Dr Roth said. "Thank you doctor. And thank you for seeing us on such short notice." "Here Jason, take a lollipop." Dr. Roth said as she held out a jar just before they were on their way out. "Thanks" Jason croaked. 

"Okay buddy, you heard her. No school today. Um, I have a meeting that I really can't miss in about an hour and while I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, I don't want you to be home alone. So you will come with me to my office and when the meeting is done, we are going to play hookey for the rest of the day." Elizabeth said. Jason nodded, climbed into the car and rested his head against the window. Within moments his eyes were closed and he was asleep.  _Hi, Nadine. On my way in with Jason in tow. He has a cold and will be resting in my office. Please start the morning meeting and then make sure the conference room is available for the meeting with Norway._  She started another text. _Hey babe, just finished with dr. Roth. J has cold, ear infection, throat infection. Rest, fluids, antibiotics. Have prescription. Will have Blake call it into pharmacy. Can you pick it up on your way home? J going to state dept with me for a few hours. We are going home after that. Love you._ Not surprisingly Henry's text came back right away.  _Glad he got to dr. Poor J. will pick up his meds and some treats on my way home. I will let the girls know and ask them to be quiet tonight. If you have to stay for a long time or Jase gets annoying, let me know. I will cancel class and come get him. Love you._

Elizabeth wakes a sleeping Jason. "Bob, how long are you going to be?" a congested Jason asks. "Hopefully not too long" Elizabeth says. Her heart aches a little for her congested son. The two walk into the office quietly, and slip into the office. She sits Jason down. "Take off your shoes." She says walking towards the closet to put her and Jasons coats away. she grabbed the blanket that she kept for late nights in the office and draped over Jason who was just stating to lay down on the couch in her office. She leaned over and kissed his head. "I will be back in a few minutes" she said. She walked out of her office and into the conference room where the morning meeting was still happening. She walked in just as Nadine said "so the last piece of business for the day is, the Secretarys office is of limits today. If you need something from inside the office urgently please ask Blake or myself and we will get it." "Why is the office out of bounds?" Daisy said puzzled. "Jason is sick. He doesn't get sick often, but I don't want him home alone. If you hear coughing that would be him. As long as there is nothing more pressing after the meeting with Norway then Jason and I will head home for the day." Elizabeth said. "Blake, can I see you for a moment please?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the hallway. "So Jason gets kind of demanding and whiny when he is sick. I don't anticipate there being a ton of demands today, and this is well beyond the scope of your job, could you please keep your eye out for him when I'm in my meeting. Also, can you get him a tea please? He like earl grey with a little honey? Thanks a million." Elizabeth said. "Consider me Jasons personal assistant for the day then." Blake said with a smile and left to get tea. 

"Hey buddy, I have some advil for you. It probably won't help with your congestion but at least will help with your fever and aches and pains. Can you sit up for a second please?" Elizabeth coaxes. She hands him the pills and a bottle of water that she grabbed from the morning meeting. "Good job bud. Now, lay down and relax. I'm going to my meeting with Norway in about 10 minutes. If you need anything text Blake. I put his number in your phone already."Elizabeth says as she helps Jason lay back down. She walks over to the garbage can in her office and brings it close to the couch, pulls the table close, plugs in a phone charger for Jason and opens a new box of tissues. "I'b not going to throw up" Jason said, the congestion in his nose making it hard to pronounce the letter M. "It's for your used tissues. Text Blake if you need anything" Elizabeth said as she walked out of the room. Jason fell asleep moments later. 

When Blake walked into the secretarys office 30 minutes after the secretary left for her meeting, which had been relocated to the White House, he started to panic. He saw a blanket laden couch but no sign of Jason. He pondered how the kid could have gotten out. Blake had been sitting at his desk the entire time when he saw the door to the Secretarys private bathroom open. "Wheres's by bob?" Jason asked. "She's at the White House. She just sent me a text to say that she will be at least another hour in the meeting. Can I get you anything?" Blake said. "Do, I'b okay. I'b going to take a dap." a clearly congested Jason said. The congestion was also affecting his ability to say the letter N. 

When Elizabeth finally arrived back at her office two hours after leaving it, she walked into a sight. Her son, was sleeping on the couch, on his side, one arm hanging over the side of the couch, tissues strewn all over the floor, blanket all tied up. He woke up with a start when a coughing fit took over. He was so glad to see his mom back in the office. Elizabeth rushed over and sat down beside him and started to rub his back. After the fit subsided, she gave him a drink. "Feeling any better?" she asked. "Do. Cad we go hobe?" he asked. "The motorcade is getting ready. Let's get you ready as well." She walked over and got their coats. She saw his struggling to do up his shoes and just giving up. "Here let me help you" she said lovingly. They quietly got ready, she grabbed some paperwork and let Blake know they were leaving. 

Once in the car, Jason again fell asleep.  _On our way home. Meds ready anytime you are. See you soon. <3. _was what she texted to Henry. She sent another quick text, this time to Blake.  _If something urgent comes up and I mean like the world ending, or world war or nuclear threat or Peter Frampton showing up in the office then call me. Otherwise, I am off the grid today. :)._ She knew that Blake would find the Peter Frampton part funny and she also knew that he would do anything in his power to make sure that she was not needed for the rest of the day. 

"Jase, wake up buddy. We're home" Elizabeth said. Jason almost stumbled getting out the car, the dizziness brought on by his ear infection getting the better of him. Its a good thing she had several DS agents to help get Jason get into the house. "Thanks guys" Elizabeth said. She took off her coat and helped Jason with his as he kicked off his shoes. He headed for the kitchen, went into the fridge, got a bottle of water and looked at his mom. "Cad I play video gabes dowd here for a bit?" he asked. Elizabeth put her hand on his forehead and noticed it wasn't it as hot as earlier in the day. "Sure but only for an hour, then I want you to sleep. You don't have to go upstairs, you can sleep on the couch if you want. Can I get you anything? How about I make you a grilled cheese? You should eat" Elizabeth said. "I'b dot hugry." Jason said followed by a cough. Elizabeth sighed, grabbed some paperwork from her bag and sat down at the kitchen table. Not more than 20 minutes after he started playing his game, he turned it off. "Bob, Cad you sit with be?" He asked. "Of course." Elizabeth knew what was going to happen next. It was the same thing that always happened when sick Jason wanted her to sit with him. He sat next to her, to the point of almost being on top of her and put his head on her shoulder and his feet on the table. Elizabeth leaned forward, grabbed the blanket put it around both of them and started to hum. She wasn't humming anything in particular, just humming. A few minutes later both she and Jason were sleeping. 

When Henry walked in after cancelling his last class, he wasn't shocked at how quiet it was. He figured that Jason would be sleeping and Elizabeth enjoying the quiet to get some real work done. What he saw when he made his way to the living room, reminded him of teeny tiny Jason. He took a picture with his phone and smiled. He walked over and cleaned up the tissues that had accumulated since the nap started and then kissed Elizabeth causing her to wake up. "Hey when did you get home?" she asked. "About 35 minutes ago. How's Jase doing? He looks a bit pale" Henry said. And as if, he was listening, once Jason heard his name he started to wake up. He was only awake for a moment when he was met with the kind of cough that leaves you breathless. "Easy there buddy" Henry said as he rounded the couch to sit on the table in front of Jason. "This sucks." Jason said. "Why don't you go take a shower and I make dinner. What do you want?" Henry asked. "I'b dot hugry" Jason said in his hazy congested state. "You haven't eaten all day. You aren't going to get better if you don't eat. How about dad makes some special soup or some of that boxed mac and cheese you love or we could get pizza." Elizabeth said with concern. "I guess the bac and cheese is okay." Jason said, heading upstairs. Moments later they heard the water running. 

"Did you have a good nap?" Henry asked smiling. "I did. I forgot what it was like to just take care of my sweet boy. No sass, no work, no sisters. Just us. Like old times" Elizabeth said fondly. "He grown out of the crazy clingy stage. He wanted me around but I knew that if I got up he wouldn't freak out like little kid Jason would have." Elizabeth said. "So I just messaged the girls to let them know that we are having mac and cheese for dinner and that if they want something different then they will have to make something. Hey is that your phone?" Henry asked. He heard a faint buzzing. "Maybe" Elizabeth checks her pockets. "Where the heck is it?" She puzzles to mostly herself as she starts looking on the couch. She spots it in between the cushions where she was sitting thinking it must have fallen out of her pocket during her nap. "It's Nadine. I will be right back" she said.

"Hey Nadine, what's up?" Elizabeth asks. "How is Jason feeling? We all hope he feels better soon. Deputy Secretary Cushing came by today. He is requesting that he be able to go to the trip to Ghana that you are supposed to be going on next week. He said that he has family there that he doesn't get to see all that often. I know that's not a reason to just let him go but your schedule is really busy next week so the break might be nice." Nadine said. "Jason will be fine. HE just has a nasty cold. I expect to be back in the office tomorrow. I don't mind is deputy Cushing wants to go. I was trying to figure out a way out of the trip myself. If there isn't anything more I hear the hacking cough that is my son coming down the stairs. See you tomorrow Nadine." Elizabeth said as she hung up. 

Jason sat down at the table and Henry filled his bowl. "Eat please. At least half. Then you can take your meds and play some video games if your up for it or watch a movie or just rest. It's all up to you." Henry said. It was slow going but Jason ate the whole bowl, he took his meds, wished his parents a good night then went to bed.

When Elizabeth went upstairs to check on her son, she refilled the humidifer and kissed his cheek. "Bob, thak you for everythig today. I love you." Jason said as he gripped his teddy bear tighter, closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

Eizabeth walked back to her room. "Jason just said he loves me." She said. "He still sounded congested and felt a little warm. If he still needs to be home tomorrow do you think you could stay with him?" Elizabeth asked Henry. "Sure. Always love father/son bonding time." he said. "Goodnight I love you". They both said to each other. 

The next morning Jason woke up slightly less congested but still feverish and not fit for school. This time Henry stayed home and the day went pretty much the same as Elizabeths and Henry wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

 


	2. Stevie and the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in season 1 just after Elizabeth gets back from Iran.

“I am not sick. I am not sick.” Stevie repeated to herself. It was her first day back to work after her mom got home from Iran. She knew that it would not be good for her dad if she was sick on top of all the issues her mom was having trying to cope.  
She pushed herself off the bathroom sink at work and took off towards a stall. She stood there and started taking deep breaths. She didn’t want to throw up at work and she knew it would only be so long that she could hold it off. She gathered her thoughts, and walked out. She found her boss, told him she was not feeling well and asked if she could go home. Her boss, getting a good look at her and seeing how pale and slightly green Stevie was, agreed.  
Stevie got into her car, drove home as quickly as possible. When she parked she just sat for a moment, quiet. She knew going in the house was necessary but also knew that she would wind up the focus for her mom and her mom needs rest and time.

The urge to vomit took Stevie out of her thoughts and she ran for the house. She ran into the house so fast and up the stairs not bothering to shed her jacket or shoes and only just made it to the bathroom in time. She was out of sorts as she knelt in front of the toilet vomiting everything she had eaten in her entire life (or at least thats how she felt in that moment) when she felt one hand on her back and another gathering up her hair. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. She would know her mothers touch anywhere. When it looked like there was no sign of stopping Elizabeth grabbed a wash cloth, dampened it in the sink and put it on the back of her daughters neck. When Stevie finally finished and her stomach stopped protesting, she leaned back against the wall and rested her head on her moms shoulders. Elizabeth finally had the chance to put her hand to her daughters forehead and winced at the heat radiating from it. "Hey sweetheart, do you feel well enough to go to bed?" Elizabeth asked. Stevie shook her head. Her stomach had started to revolt again and she knew that she was likely going to get sick again. Elizabeth just sighed. She wanted to do whatever she could to make Stevie more comfortable. The first thing she did was take off Stevies shoes. "I'm going to get you something more comfortable for you to wear. Sit tight. And don't get sick until I get back." Elizabeth said as she got up. She made sure to give Stevie a kiss on the forehead (partly so she could better gauge her daughters fever and partly to provide comfort) and then left the room. Stevie sat there, back against the wall. She started to take off her coat, she felt so hot. She got a cramp and it was so bad that she put her hand on her stomach and started to lean forward. That's how Elizabeth found her when she got back into the room. "Did you get sick again?" the mother asked. Stevie shook her head. "Do you want to head to bed, or still..." Elizabeths thought was interrupted when Stevie leaned toward the toilet and started to vomit again. When all Stevie could do was dry heave, Elizabeth knew that meant it was time for bed. "Okay baby, lets get these on you." Elizabeth said as she handed her daughter her most comfortable pjs. It was slow going but they managed to get the younger blonde off the floor, into her pjs, got her to take some tylenol and were heading to bed. "This isn't my bed" Stevie said as the walked into the parents bedroom. "I know. It's got the benefit of a close bathroom if you need it, a bigger bed and plus, the biggest added bonus, room for both of us to snuggle." Elizabeth said as Stevie climbed into bed. Elizabeth put a trashcan by the side of the bed, just in case Stevie didn't make it to the bathroom in time and climbed in. "Um mom, do you think you could get some things from my room for me please?" Stevie asked. If she wasn't so worn out she would have gotten them herself. "Anything." Elizabeth said. "Can you get my book, it's on my night stand, and my phone, it's in the pocket of my coat in the bathroom, and can you get Corduroy please? He's on my bookshelf. You will see him." Elizabeth smiled at that. She couldn't believe that Stevie still had that bear. Henry had given his daughter that bear when she was 3 and had to get her tonsils out. She was in love with the Corduroy books and this bear looked exactly like that. Elizabeth grabbed all the items and headed back into the room. "1 book, 1 phone and 1 bear as requested." the mom said. "Thanks." Stevie said with a smile. She hugged her bear, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Henry got home a few hours later, he expected to see Stevie asleep, but what he walked into was the most heartwarming scene. In his bed, his wife was cuddling his daughter, his daughter cuddling her bear in one hand and a trash can in the other. He couldn't help but smile. He decided to take out his phone and take a picture. He quietly got changed and went downstairs to start dinner for the healthy members of the family. "So I'm thinking stir fry tonight?" he said to Jason and Alison. "Sure" They said as he got down to work. He made sure to keep an ear out for the upstairs sleepers so that he could be of help to them. 

\---Meanwhile upstairs---

Stevie woke with a start. Her stomach had been hurting again and she felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't really want to do it again but was sure glad to have the trash can next to her so that when she started to vomit she wouldn't have to get out of bed. The sound of the vomiting woke up Elizabeth. She bolted into a seated position and started to rub Stevie's back. Elizabeth was starting to get worried about Stevie but also didnt want to leave her side, so she reached for her phone and sent a text to Henry asking him to come upstairs. Henry bolted up the stairs and walked in just as Stevie finished with the trash can. He grabbed the can from her, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and walked to can to the bathroom. "I see you aren't feeling any better Stevie." Henry said. She shook her head. He rinsed out the can as quick as possible and came back. "Have you had anything to drink today?" he asks. "No. It all comes back up." she said. "Okay sweetheart, go back to sleep. Hopefully you will feel better in the morning." Henry said as he kissed her on the cheek again and then Corduroy. The same way he used to when Stevie was a kid. When she fell asleep, Elizabeth and Henry left the room. I'm worried that with all this vomiting Stevie is going to get dehydrated. I think I will go to the grocery store and get some gatorade and gingerale. And some ice cream of course. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. 

Elizabeth was eating dinner on the couch beside Jason who was playing a video game. "Is she any better?" Henry asked. "She hasn't been up since you left so that's always a good sign." Elizabeth said. "Im going to take the stuff from the store up to her and then I think we should go to bed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. " Henry said. Elizabeth got up, said good night to Jason and she and Henry decided that for tonight they would cuddle up in Stevies bed. They both stopped to check on her just before they went to bed and there she was, all bundled up, hugging her bear, the garbage can long since abandoned. They both smiled and closed the door almost all the way.

When Elizabeth went to check on Stevie the next morning she didn't see her in bed. She checked the bathroom and she wasnt in there either. She headed downstairs. She saw Stevie sitting on the couch watching tv with Alison looking a lot less pale than she did the day before. "Hey sweetheart. Feeling better?"Elizabeth asked. "Yep. Thanks for taking such good care of me. Love you" Stevie said. "I'm your mom. Thats my job." Elizabeth said smiling.


End file.
